Did he have asthma?
by SpiderHoops
Summary: Hailey doesn't remember whether or not her brother has asthma. ps: Better than it sounds.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS NOR DOES THIS DOCUMENT SHOW ANY RECEMBLANCE TO REAL LIFE. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.**

"Hailey! Wake up! It's almost 8, you gotta go to school!" Hailey's mom yelled, standing at in the doorway leading to the basement. Hailey sprung up, her hair all fuzzy and messy. She wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth and grunted.  
"Are you kidding me mom? I don't go to school anymore! I graduated!" she yelled back. Claire, her mom, slapped her forehead and apologised, "Sorry! Well actually, would you mind checking on your brother every now and then, he's sick!". Hailey rolled her eyes, this had been the second time in one week. Luke was either coming up with something bad or he was bullshitting like usual. Hailey suspected the latter. She couldn't believe that he could pull stuff like that off, she never could, and she is a way better actress. It must have been because she was the oldest and they expected her to be the example for the two even though Alex was a much better fit for that part. She placed both of her hand on her head and sighed. "Hailey, honey? Will you? Please?". Hailey rolled out of her bed. "Fine." She answered even though it wasn't fine. She decided she might as well get some breakfast now, she was already awake. She walked over to the mirror, picking a shirt and some shorts from the ground in the progress. She admired her flawless body for a while. Her smooth, soft skin. Her long, luscious hairs. Her round, firm butt. Her supple breasts. Her tight, shaven pussy. All perfect, the body of a goddess. Hailey put on her clothes, brushed her hair and rushed upstairs where she bumped into her father. "Oh, sorry honey, didn't see you there." Phil said, giving her a small peck on her head before leaving the house. Claire had already left and Alex, her sister didn't leave much longer after.  
Hailey fell into the couch, turned on the tv and ate her cereal. She flipped through the channels, as per usual not much was going on at this hour. Hailey looked through the recordings, perhaps something interesting would pop up. Soap opera after soap opera, all which Hailey had seen every single episode before. In other words, there was nothing to see. Instead Hailey grabbed her phone and began texting some of her friends. Friends that left her on read. Outraged she threw her phone to the armchair. It bounced off the arm pad onto the floor behind it where it slid and hit the stairs. Annoyed, Hailey got out the sofa. She sighed as she walked to grab her phone. She bend down, checked if the screen was okay, which is was and turned back to the couch. But before she could do that, she heard a noise coming from upstairs, from Luke's room. It sounded like heavy breathing. "Wait, does Luke have asthma? Shit I don't remember!" she said to herself before running upstairs.  
Luke's door swings open, followed by an out of breath Hailey, a frustrated Luke and a gasp. On his bed, Luke sat with a 9-inch cock in one hand and a phone in the other. "What the fu-, wait are you ok sis?" he asked concerned. Hailey remained silent. Luke decided to go out on a limb, "Do you like what you see?". The shocked expression on Hailey's face was pretty much confirming her answer to Luke's question. "I just- you were- why aren't you- eh? Sick! You're sick. Why aren't you sick?" Hailey rattled on. Luke signalled his sister to come closer, he had always had this fantasy where his sister, any of the two, would suck him off. Hailey came closer, still very confused about what was going on. Luke sat up straight on his bed, with his legs opened and his feet touching the ground. He nodded. Hailey, out of reflex fell to her knees and grabbed Luke's erect member. Luke moaned as his sister's hand squeezed his hard cock. Suddenly Hailey snapped into slut-mode as she began stroking the thing that was resting in her hand. She couldn't believe her own brother had such a large, veiny cock. Hailey cupped his balls with her other hand. Then she gave the tip of Luke's cock a kiss, this made it twitch. She smiled, "You like this uh?".  
"Just as much as you like my cock.".  
Hailey shushed her brother and placed her lips on the tip. They both moaned as Hailey continued downward to his shaft. Halfway through she stopped, bobbing her head on his cock. Luke placed his hand on her head, playfully caressed her hair. Hailey took his cock out her mouth and replaced it with his balls, all while stroking his cock. She alternated between sucking on his balls and licking the lower end of his shaft. It didn't really matter to Luke, his eldest sister was sucking him off. Sucking him off good, a little too well. "Ah Hailey, I'm gonna cum!" Luke yelled. Hailey's eyes jumped open as she stopped what she was doing and fell back. "Oh no you're not." She said as she seductively swayed her hips. Hailey grabbed the ends of her shirt and took it off, revealing her 32B breasts to her brother. Luke's jaw dropped to the ground, he had never seen breasts in real life, especially those of his sister. But they were perfect to him, he wanted to kiss them and love them forever. Hailey wasn't done though, she turned around and slapped her ass. "Wanna see me without these shorts?" Hailey asked playfully. Luke couldn't speak, he just nodded his head like a Wildman. Hailey giggled as she dropped her shorts to the ground. She bent down, spread her legs and grabbed her ass cheeks apart. She wiggled her, inviting Luke into her. So, he did. Before Hailey could've said a word, her brother was balls deep, thrusting into her. Hailey gasped, grabbing onto the wall in front of her. Luke did not hesitate as he kept on fucking his sister, harder and faster with every thrust. Their grunts and moans filled the room. Hailey could feel him in her stomach, a feeling she had never felt before, she loved it either way. She loved her brother's big cock, going in and out of her tight pussy. A pussy that was being torn apart by his monster cock. "God, don't stop." Hailey moaned, breathing heavy. Her legs were getting tired, they started trembling. Luke grabbed both of her legs and swung them in the air, catching Hailey by surprise. He walked her over to his bed where she dropped her. Hailey stood up and pushed Luke onto the bed. Then, she slid onto him, rubbing her breasts on his body. She kissed her brother with passion before sliding his cock into her. Hailey began to ride her brother and Luke began to slap her ass. Luke loved the view of his sister riding his cock, her hands rushing through her hair as she's enjoying his hard dick going into her. He especially loved how her breasts flopped up and down as she did went up and down as well. They seemed so tasty, he needed to taste them. That's when he jumped up and grabbed a breast in his hand, supporting their with the other one. At first, he massaged it, followed by him licking Hailey's nipple, followed my him taking the whole thing in his mouth, sucking it. His sister loved it, that she made clear by moaning loudly and grabbing his head from behind. Her fingers ran through his hair as Luke switched breasts. Suddenly Hailey began to breath even harder and her moans became louder.  
"Luke I'm close, I'm really fucking close!" She yelled.  
"So am I!" Luke answered, thrusting deeper into his sister.  
"Cum in me, cum in me!" Hailey yelled as she climaxed. Not soon after Luke came too, releasing his load into his sister's womb. As they lied there, one on top of the other, breathing heavy they began laughing. They couldn't believe what had just happened, but they loved every moment of it. Hailey kissed her brother once more before falling asleep on his chest. Luke followed soon after.  
An hour later they both woke up, sweaty and hot. Hailey smiled at her brother as he slapped her ass. She got up, did a little dance and got dressed. Luke remained seated on his bed. As Hailey left the room Luke asked, "See you tomorrow?".  
"You better stay sick!" Hailey answered as she went downstairs.'

 **THIS STORY WAS REQUESTED BY SOME FANS. THERE WILL PROBABLY NOT BE A NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS I SUDDENLY WANT TO.**


End file.
